Please Sign the Ghostbook
' Please Sign the Ghostbook' is the twelfth episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Is it possible this countdown to Grant's final farewell episode was just a bad dream? Sadly, no. The time has come to say good-bye to our beloved Ghost Hunter, as this is the last investigation Grant will have with his team. But leave it to Grant to go out with a bang! Tonight the Ghost Hunters visit The Spalding Inn!! This is the hotel Jason and Grant own, the GHI team has previously investigated it and Grant can't think of a better place for them to say good-bye. Grant and his family have previously experienced paranormal activity here, and the guest logbook is full of reports from visitors of unusual experiences! Lately, the activity has increased. Claims include apparitions of all ages, pots and pans banging, and odd noises throughout the facilities. The particular hotspots are room 38, Carriage House room 7, the dining room and the pub. Jason and Grant start in the Carriage House where there have been reports of footsteps and furniture being moved. Right away they hear stomping from the floor above- no one there! Then the lock on room 17 won't let Jason unlock it- it keeps turning the key back in Jason's hand! Meanwhile, Britt and K.J. set up all kinds of devices on the second floor. They see a shadow, the equipment starts beeping and the door opens! In the Carriage House room 7, Amy and Adam hear strange sounds. Then something moves the blinds and startles Amy! They hear furniture moving upstairs- so Amy goes up and moves a chair while Adam listens below. It's the exact same sound!! Steve and Tango chase footsteps and noises that solidify Steve's belief that the place is haunted. Jason and Grant hang out on the second floor and reminisce about the old days, when they investigated with giant VHS cameras. They spot a shadow- the door started closing slowly and there was an impression on the bed. The guest logbook in the lobby proved interesting reading for Amy and Adam, but as they read they hear a woman's voice calling "Aaaamy". Freaky. Turns out Jason heard someone saying his name on the second floor at the same time!! Incredible. Britt, wearing a most interesting hat, reports that he and KJ heard footsteps in the Carriage House. They decide to pull down the attic staircase and something ran right in front of Britt's face! Jason and Grant try eliciting a response from the ghost of a Spalding by speaking about the dilapidated condition of the Inn when they bought it. The K-2 meter lit up whenever they approached this touchy subject! Could it be the ghost of a Spalding that's haunting the old hotel? The night concludes with Jason and Grant in the main house. In the dining room, the K2 meter was reacting erratically but in direct response to Jason and Grant's questions. The banging noises are persistent right after each K2 hit. What a phenomenal night and a great way for Grant to sign off! The evidence reveal caught all the experiences, and Grant finishes off by giving each team member a hug and wishing him well. As Jason says, "we'll all miss him, but we wish him the best." Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes